The Apprentice's Quest/Chapter 11
Chapter description :Alderpaw stares in horror as a fox launches itself at Sandstorm, biting her shoulder. The she-cat lets out a shrill yowl of pain, and he shakes away his shock, jumping onto the creature. It shakes him off, but Sandstorm breaks free, her shoulder bleeding heavily. Alderpaw tells her to stay away from this, because she's injured and it's too dangerous. Sandstorm reluctantly drags herself away, and he darts toward the fox, attacking it. The tom wonders where his Clanmates are, but soon spots a second fox attacking them. Alderpaw realizes they won't be able to help him, and panics as the scent of blood fills the air. The medicine cat apprentice tries to dodge away, but ends up pinned against a tree trunk as the fox advances. :Alderpaw attempts to hiss at it, and braces himself for the fox's blow. However, a whirlwind of fur attacks, and latches onto the creature. He thinks she's brave, but no match for a fox. Alderpaw realizes that Sparkpaw has joined them, and the mysterious she-cat begins to bark out suggestions for fighting. Together, they drive off the fox, and it runs away. Sandstorm asks if everyone's okay, and each cat says yes. However, Needlepaw steps out, saying she is fine as well. Alderpaw is shocked to see her, and thanks her for the help, but wonders why she is here. Cherryfall questions if she's a ShadowClan apprentice, and where her mentor is. Needlepaw seems annoyed by the questions, explaining that she was exploring on WindClan territory and saw them leaving, and decided to follow. :Sandstorm chastises the young she-cat, saying she shouldn't have left Clan territory, and will be in trouble when she gets back. Needlepaw keeps her jaws shut, but returns the elder's glare. Molewhisker questions if she really crossed the Thunderpath, and the apprentice says she did. She insists that she can take care of herself, and even helped the ThunderClan cats. Needlepaw announces she's coming with them on the quest, and all the cats disagree immediately. The young she-cat meows that she wants to help clear the sky for her Clan too, and Alderpaw feels sympathy. :Needlepaw speaks to Alderpaw directly, asking what he thinks. He's flattered, but realizes he likes this disobedient she-cat much more than he should. Sandstorm cuts in that while this is Alderpaw's quest, he can't make this decision alone. The elder says they'll discuss this in private first, and Needlepaw says that's okay. As they walk away, Alderpaw asks Sandstorm if her wound is okay. She says yes, but the medicine cat apprentice insists she give it a good lick, and tells Sparkpaw to find some cobwebs. The apprentice calls him bossy, but soon comes back with a wad and gives them to Alderpaw. He applies them to the wound, and Sandstorm asks what they should do about Needlepaw. The elder states that they can either send her back, but she'd be alone, or just let her tag along. :The ThunderClan cats discuss it, and allow Needlepaw to come with them. Molewhisker and Sparkpaw disagree, but Sandstorm makes the final decision. They tell this to her, and she cooly responds that they were going to from the start. She continues to groom herself, pelt shining in the dim light. Alderpaw is put off by her rudeness, but senses a lonely nature about her, even though she's trying to be nonchalant. As dawn's light begins to show, he thinks he can see in her eyes that she's happy to be included. Characters Major }} Minor *Sandstorm *Cherryfall *Molewhisker *Needlepaw }} Mentioned *Tawnypelt (Unnamed) *Jayfeather }} Notes and references Category:The Apprentice's Quest Category:Chapter subpages Category:A Vision of Shadows arc